pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids TV IDs
Here is a list of TV Idents shown on PBS Kids (Don't expect images for all of them) *Arthur (1996-present) This ident starts on an orange background with a small face. He begins to whistle, revealing he has a large head and is using a hose, and the camera zooms out quickly outward to see a neighborhood. You notice that everything has glasses on. Then there are girls jumping rope and a mother rocking her baby in a stroller. The PBS Kids logo appears with Arthur in it. This is the same as the Dot logo. Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-58-29.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-58-44.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-59-26.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-59-51.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-19-58-22-1.png Screenshot 2016-08-22-13-54-55.png ArthurTVID.png Note: WKNO, WFWA, WPTO WVIZ, KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. *Barney and Friends (1993-2009) In this ident, Dash and Dot are walking in a yellow setting. They go by flowers, cars, and houses. The last one of each of those is purple. Dash says "Whoa!" and then he sees Barney in the PBS Kids logo. In the background, you can see purple dots coming out from behind the logo at a steady rhythm. Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-54-42-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-54-53-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-06-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-14-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-23-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-32-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-44-1.png BarneyTVID.jpeg Note: WKNO, WFWA, WPTO WVIZ, KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. *Between the Lions (2000-2010) Dot and Dash go to a library. They sneak through bookshelves and take out half a row of books. A tail is seen behind the bookshelf. It immediately zooms to the PBS Kids logo with Theo in it. The background is transparent, overlapping shapes. Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-14-28.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-14-40.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-15-06.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-15-16.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-15-25.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-15-46.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-16-25.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-16-39.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-56-18.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-21-50-57.png Note: WFWA, WLJT WPTO, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this. There is another one used as a PBSKids.org ident at the end of the show where instead of Theo, Click appears in the PBS Kids logo. The background is black at the bottom and at the top is a computer background. Note: All the PBS stations use this when the program is about to go off. *Caillou (1997-2005, 2013-present) This one shows Dash holding a kite, Dot riding on a bicycle, and the sun in the sky singing. The sun zooms in when the kite passes. Caillou is inside the logo with a sunshine background. Screenshot 2016-08-21-21-00-38.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-03-36.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-03-49.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-04-09.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-04-18.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-21-01-18.png Screenshot 2016-04-22-20-49-46.png Note: WFWA, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this. *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) This one shows an artist painting a simple picture (only filling the page with one color). He tries yellow, blue, and finally red. Clifford is behind the picture and goes in the logo. Splashes of primary colors are in the background. Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-10-14.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-10-25.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-10-39.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-10-50.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-11-06.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-11-16.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-22-12-39.png Screenshot 2016-06-02-23-23-02.png Note: WFWA, WBGU, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WPTO WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this. *Corduroy (2000-2001) In this one, there is a person riding a train, but his button popped out and bounced along the city. It then zooms in on us and the logo appears. The PBS Kids logo is seen with Corduroy in it. The background is button patterns coming out of the logo. Guy on train.PNG Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-18-06.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-18-15.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-18-26.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-18-35.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-01.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-11.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-20.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-28.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-37.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-45.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-54.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-02.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-11.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-18.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-28.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-39.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-48.png Screenshot_2017-01-24-18-04-28.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-21-05.png Button in the pipes.PNG Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-21-21.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-21-32.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-22-00.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-22-09.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-22-33.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-22-46.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. *Curious George (2006-2015) On a yellow boxy background, the PBS Kids logo with Dash in it appears. Suddenly, George walks in from the right and flips the logo to reveal the same result, but with George instead of Dash. Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-52-10.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-52-34.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-52-45.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-52-56.png FOR LOST MEDIA WIKI.jpg Screenshot_2016-08-23-18-08-47.png Note: WFWA, WBGU and WPBA use this. *Dragon Tales (1999-2007) This one shows the dragons playing instruments (Ord: Drum kit Cassie: Triangle Zak and Wheezie: Bongo drum). Ord appears in the logo with sound waves in the background. Screenshot_2016-08-21-21-06-51.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-21-07-06.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-21-07-42.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-02-21.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-02-38.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-16-09.png Note: WFWA, WBGU, WLJT, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this. *Elliot Moose (2000-2001) In this one a bird passes by a train conductor, Godzilla bootleg, trumpet, and an old sailboat. They go left from the screen while the bird goes right which causes the PBS Kids logo to appear with Elliot Moose in it. The background is like the Windows XP Vortex wallpaper, with a lighter shade of blue. Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-08-47.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-09-21.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-09-44.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-10-06.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-10-16.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-10-30.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-10-58.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-10-42.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-11-11.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-11-22.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-11-35.png Screenshot 2016-05-09-16-51-02.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. *George Shrinks (2000-2006) You see a toy plane flying in a yard. It flies in the window and George comes out. He goes inside the PBS logo with flower pedals as the background. Screenshot 2017-03-29-22-20-52.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. Also, WFWA, WLJT, WTTW, WPTO WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this for the individual PBS version of the show. * Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse (2000-2002) Animals perfom inside a circus, then we go to a cannon and a clown juggles balls, forming the PBS Kids logo with Marvin in it. There are four squiggly lines that make the background. Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-36-16.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-36-25.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-36-39.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-06-21.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-06-36.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-07-20.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-37-21.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-37-33.png Screenshot 2016-06-30-09-03-43.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. * Sesame Street (1969-present) In this one a dog is seen. He is thinking of a fire hydrant. The hydrant thinks of a robot. The robot thinks of Dash turning a key. Dash thinks of Elmo, then finally Elmo thinks of himself in the PBS Kids logo. The background is filled with purple spirals. Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-38-19.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-38-34.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-38-46.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-38-58.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-39-15.png PBSKidsSesame.png Note: WKNO, WFWA, WPTO WVIZ, KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) Dash and Dot are in a green hallway with seven doors. They open each door. Each monster has a door. For example, One has a door with sports equipment inside of it. Five's door then opens last with a doughnut rolling out. The PBS Kids logo appears with Five inside. Two green swirls make the background. Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-07-42.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-08-08.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-27-10.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-27-20.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-27-50.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-28-00.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-28-10.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-28-19.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-28-29.png Screenshot 2016-06-11-07-51-57.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. *Teletubbies (1997-2004) This starts with a bug that sees a yellow hill with a worm on it. In reality, it is Laa-Laa's loop on her head. He pulls at it and he flings himself to Tinky-Winky's head, then goes to Dipsy's and spins around. He ends up on Po's head and tries to go through her circle but can't. Then four logos appear with each Teletubby in one. The background is a different variant of the Dash ident. Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-33-53.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-03.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-15.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-29.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-39.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-48.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-57.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-35-07.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-35-18.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-38-59.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-39-11.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-40-56.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-06.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-16.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-26.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-35.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-53.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-42-23.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-42-36.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-42-47.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-42-58.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-43-09.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-43-17.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-43-28.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-44-27.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-44-39.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-44-52.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-45-02.png Screenshot 2016-07-17-21-44-13.png Note: WKNO, WFWA, WVIZ, WPTO KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (2000-2002) This identity shows a worm looking in a microscope at microscopic letters that are like bacteria. While the worm looks at them, they add up. The words Bookworm Bunch zooms in from the circle and shows the main characters of the Bookworm Bunch in the background, surrounded by other kids. Bookworm.PNG Bacteria.PNG Screenshot_2016-05-13-23-05-48.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. *Timothy Goes to School (2000-2002) A lunchbox appears (with the Dot logo on it) with an apple, a sandwich, bug juice, and a granola bar. The lunchbox gets closed with Timothy in the logo. The background is like a blue then red, then blue, etc. clipart atom. Timothy is eating for almost the whole ident. Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-04-25.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-04-37.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-04-47.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-04-57.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-05-05.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-15.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-25.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-37.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-48.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-58.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-10.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-23.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-34.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-45.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-58.png Screenshot 2016-05-09-17-01-53.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. *Wishbone (1995-2001) A book gets opened. You see a pirate on a sailboat, a man on a horse, and then Frankenstein get out of the book. The book suddenly closes because of Wishbone and Frankenstein gets sucked in. It immediately zooms to the PBS logo with Wishbone in it. Part of this ident is on the web. The background is like the Dot ident but instead of moving, the lines get bigger and smaller. Screenshot 2016-09-25-20-30-32 1.jpg Screenshot 2016-09-25-20-30-39 1.jpg Screenshot 2016-09-25-20-30-43 1.jpg Screenshot 2016-09-25-20-31-21 1.jpg Screenshot 2016-09-25-20-31-46 1.jpg Video 65.png Screenshot 2016-09-25-20-32-20 1.jpg Screenshot 2016-08-21-19-59-18-1.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-19-59-34-1.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-19-59-48-1.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-11-57-1.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-00-00-1.png Screenshot 2016-07-18-22-41-23-2.png Screenshot 2016-09-25-20-33-35 1.jpg Screenshot 2016-07-31-19-55-03.png Note: WKNO, WVIZ, KMOS, WPTO WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. *Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) This one begins with a giraffe going to a tree branch. He tries to grab some leaves, but flings himself to the ground (which is shown about three seconds later). Then leaves end up in an elephant's trunk, and a wild cat jumps in and grabs them. He continues running until Zoboo's arm appears and grabs the leaves. Then Zoboo is in the logo with three tall quadrilaterals behind him. They are yellow, pink and gold with a black outline around them. Giraffe.PNG Elephant.PNG Wild cat.PNG Screenshot_2016-06-10-17-24-58.png Note: WKNO, WFWA, WPTO WVIZ, KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. *ZOOM (1999-2005) This one is a little different from the others. It has Dash's profile while walking. He thinks about a lion, an alien, a spaceship and finally PBS. Dash is inside the logo next to the show's logo, surrounded by other kids in different colored bubbles. Green lion.PNG Dash walking.PNG UFO.PNG Thinking.PNG ZOOMTVID.png Note: WFWA, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), Idaho Public Television and Connecticut Public Television use this. Here is a list of station idents that were shown on some programs: *In the first one Dash is making incredible shadows. He then makes the PBS Kids logo with orange ovals moving around in the background. Cyberchase (Hacker is in the logo), The Noddy Shop/Make Way for Noddy (Noddy), Bob the Builder (Bob), It's a Big Big World (Snook), Jakers! (Piggley), Boohbah (Zumbah), Theodore Tugboat (Theodore) and Liberty's Kids (James, Sarah, Henri) used this ident. Screenshot_2016-06-10-22-20-07.png|Boohbah ident Screenshot_2016-06-11-11-16-10.png|Cyberchase ident Screenshot_2016-08-01-22-21-26.png|It's a Big Big World ident Screenshot 2016-06-10-22-21-50.png|Jakers! ident Screenshot_2017-01-18-16-56-10.png|Noddy ident Screenshot 2017-01-18-16-55-45.png|Theodore Tugboat **Note: WFWA, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed) and WLJT use these. KCET and WBGU use the It's a Big Big World ident. *In the second one you can see a crab who is on the beach then floats down in the ocean. Octopi, jellyfish, fish, starfish, and seahorses are swimming around. Still following the crab she reaches her home and air bubbles float up. They make the PBS Kids logo appear. In the background you'll see the bubbles coming out from behind the logo. Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Fred Rogers), Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay), Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa), The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear), Anne of Green Gables (Anne), Angelina Ballerina (Angelina), Wimzie's House (Wimzie) and Thomas and Friends (Thomas) use this ident. Screenshot_2016-06-10-22-19-19.png|Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear) Screenshot_2016-09-25-08-45-56.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay) Screenshot 2016-06-11-10-10-24.png|Mr. Roger's Neighborhood (Fred Rogers) Screenshot 2016-07-01-11-14-52.png|Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa) Anne of Green Gables.PNG|Anne of Green Gables Thomas ID.png|Thomas & Friends **Note: WFWA, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed) and WLJT use these. KCET use the Thomas and Friends ident. * In the third one is a Pig, who forms into a bird flying, then into a cricket, then a fish, and finally a Stegosaurus in shape of a book, which opens to reveal the PBS logo with a character inside it to promote the upcoming show. Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton is in the logo), Super Why! (Whyatt), Clifford's Puppy Days (Little Clifford), and Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Annie) used this ident Adventures from the Book of Virtues.PNG|Adventures from the Book of Virtues Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-51-00.png|Cliford's Puppy Days ident Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-54-42.png|Reading Rainbow ident **Note: WFWA, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed) and WLJT use these. * The fourth one shows Dot walking in a green background and Dash walking in a pink background. Then Dash climbs a staircase. Dash trips when he reaches the top of the stairs, but gets up, pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks through them. He looks through it and sees Dot. After that, a character appears in the PBS Kids logo to promote the upcoming show. Adventures from the Book of Virtues ''(until 2000), ''Dragon Tales (until 2000), Groundling Marsh, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (until 2000), Between the Lions (Early), Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''(Early), ''Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Early), ''Theodore Tugboat ''(until 2000), ''Noddy (until 2000), The Puzzle Place, Tots TV, Kidsongs, The Charlie Horse Music Pizza, Wimzie's House (until 2000), Reading Rainbow (until 2000), and Kratts' Creatures use this ident. The background shows three kinds of circles coming from the logo: light blue ones, pink ones, and light blue ones floating from the logo. TV Schedule Idents Here is a list of them: The first schedule ident is consisting of a pinball machine. Dash pulls the handle, and the pinball flings upwards and goes through various Pinball obstacles,and the ball lands on top of the the center of the circle which opens the screen and show title and shadows in. The main character is shown in the circle. Arthur (Arthur is in the circle), The Berenstain Bears and Seven Little Monsters (Mama Bear and Three), The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear), Between the Lions (Lionel), Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton), Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa), Zoboomafoo (Zoboo), and ZOOM (Caroline) use this. Liberty's Kids (Sarah, James, Henri), and Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Plato) also use this. *Note: WFWA, WBGU, WNED, WNPT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WOSU and Georgia Public Broadcasting use these. Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-30-49.png Screenshot 2016-06-28-19-54-43.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-31-56.png Screenshot 2016-07-04-07-59-46.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-32-47.png Screenshot 2016-07-05-09-20-30.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-33-14.png Screenshot 2016-06-29-17-39-13.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-33-44.png Screenshot 2016-06-29-17-40-12.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-35-27.png Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-31-11.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-36-39.png Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-30-12.png Screenshot_2016-09-26-16-53-40.png hqdefaul.jpg Screenshot_2016-09-10-13-39-25.png Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-34-16.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-13-41-02.png Screenshot 2016-07-09-09-36-35.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-13-41-59.png Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-43-33.png The second schedule one is two cars race. A set of double doors with the PBS Kids logo opens and shows what's coming up next. Then the doors close from the back and the camera views zooms out and a green circle with the show title appears. Once again the main character is shown in the circle. Clifford (Clifford and Puppy Clifford), Kratts' Creatures (Chris and Martin Kratt), Angelina Ballerina (Angelina), Cyberchase (Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit), Dragon Tales (Ord), George Shrinks (George), Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay), It's a Big Big World (Snook), Sesame Street (Elmo), and Wimzie's House (Wimzie) used this bumper. PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (George Shrinks) also used this when the program aired in the weekends. Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-54-29.png Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-35-33.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-54-58.png Screenshot 2016-07-16-21-02-53.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-55-31.png Screenshot 2016-07-16-21-58-47.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-57-08.png Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-03-26.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-58-16.png Screenshot 2016-07-25-23-58-27.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-59-34-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-03-21-54-42.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-16-00-30.png Screenshot 2016-07-12-19-40-03.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-16-06-41.png Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-34-58.png *Note: WFWA, WBGU, WNED, WNPT, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WOSU and Georgia Public Broadcasting use these. The final ident is jack-in-the-box. Dot turns the crank until the background rectangle slides all the way off and shows what's coming up next. Then she turns the crank again and a clown comes out. Instead of Pop Goes the Weasel the PBS Kids theme is heard and a child is heard saying lollipop. The clown is holding a sign with a green circle (which is in the shape of the stated lollipop). As always of course the green circle has the main character in it. This one does not have the program title. Barney & Friends (Barney), Boohbah (Zumbah), Bob the Builder (Bob), Caillou (Caillou), Jakers! (Piggley), Mister Rogers (Fred Rogers), Thomas and Friends (Thomas), Teletubbies (Po), and Anne of Green Gables (Anne) use this. Animalia also uses this (on WKNO only). Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-25-01.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-25-37.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-26-19.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-26-43.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-27-35.png BobtheBuilderschedule.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-20-03-06.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-20-03-29.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-28-36.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-28-50.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-30-51.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-31-10.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-31-46.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-32-03.png Screenshot 2016-09-08-19-38-42.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-42-07.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-18-49-23.png Jack in the box thomas.png *Note: WKNO, WFWA, WBGU, WNED, WPTO WNPT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WOSU and Georgia Public Broadcasting use these. KCET use the Thomas and Friends schedule. In the Bookworm Bunch schedule block either Dash or Dot presses a button. The machine hand grabs a book and drops in the TV machine and content from the upcoming show appears. Then it opens the book to see the green circle with the show title and the main character. Corduroy (Corduroy), Timothy Goes to School (Timothy), Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Marvin), Elliot Moose (Elliot Moose), Seven Little Monsters (Five), and George Shrinks (George). Then the title of the block appears. Note: All the PBS stations use these when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. Generally, the pinball table ident is directed to older children viewers, the jack-in-the-box for younger viewers and the car race is for in between ages. Some stations don't show these idents. Also, on the Thomas and Friends Jack-in-the-Box ident, there is no description for some reason. Next on Idents Here is a list of them: Bubble Faces: It shows Dash and Dot's faces in bubbles and they pop opening their mouths. A window appears with clips from a show that's coming up next. Adventures from the Book of Virtues, The Berenstain Bears ''(KMOS only), ''Caillou, Noddy, Theodore Tugboat and Kratts' Creatures use this. Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-32-53.png|Adventures From the Book of Virtues (2001) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-36-39-1-1.png|Berenstain Bears (2004) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-36-58.png|Caillou (2004) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-37-44.png|Kratts Creatures (2000) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-38-14.png|Noddy (2001) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-38-40.png|Theodore Tugboat (2001) Note: WTCI, WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WPTO WYCC, KMOS, KAET, and Georgia Public Broadcasting (back when it was Georgia Public Television) use these. Science Lab: It shows a science lab and on the screen shows clips from a show that's coming up next. Arthur, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Reading Rainbow, Clifford's Puppy Days (WKNO only), Pingu (WPTO Only) Liberty's Kids (WKNO only), Theodore Tugboat (KLVX only), Curious George (WLIW only), ZOOM (WLIW only), Tots TV (WLIW only), The Berenstain Bears (WLIW only), Barney and Friends (WLIW only) and Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (WLIW only) use this. Note: WKNO, WTCI, WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WYCC, KMOS, KAET, KLVX, WFSU, WLIW and Georgia Public Broadcasting (back when it was Georgia Public Television) use these. Elephant: It shows a circus train with a train conductor and circus animals all leading up to a circus elephant with a carpet around her. Inside the carpet, it shows clips from a show that's coming up next. Dragon Tales, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Caillou ''(WKNO only), ''Clifford the Big Red Dog (WKNO only), and Hello Mr. Chuck (WKNO only) use this. Note: WKNO, WTCI, WPTO WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WYCC, KMOS, KAET and Georgia Public Broadcasting (back when it was Georgia Public Television) use these. Lion: It shows a lion opening its' mouth. Inside the mouth, we see clips from a show that's coming up next. Between the Lions, Tots TV, Zoboomafoo, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (WKNO only) and Dragon Tales (WKNO only), Barney and Friends (ThinkTV only), Caillou (ThinkTV only), WordWorld (ThinkTV only) and Jey jay the jet plane (thinktv Only) use this. Note: WKNO, WTCI, WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WYCC, WPTD, WPTO, KMOS, KAET and Georgia Public Broadcasting (back when it was Georgia Public Television) use these. Candy: It shows two Dots eating candy at a candy factory. The Dots blow bubblegum to the screen and inside the bubblegum, we see clips from a show that's coming up next. Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Teletubbies, ZOOM, The Puzzle Place, Jakers! (WKNO only), Thomas and Friends (WKNO only), The Zula Patrol (WKNO only), It's a Big Big World (WKNO only) and Clifford the Big Red Dog (WTTW only) use this.'' PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch'' also used this when the program aired in the weekends. Note: WKNO, WTCI, WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WTTW, WPTO WYCC, KMOS, KAET and Georgia Public Broadcasting (back when it was Georgia Public Broadcasting) use these. Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap: It shows a Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap that activates. On the screen, it shows a puzzle board with puzzle pieces of characters from PBS Kids shows that don't match. When the puzzle board is complete, it shows a main character from a PBS Kids show that's coming up next. Teletubbies (Po, WPTO Only) Arthur (Arthur is on the screen), Wishbone (Wishbone),'' Kratts' Creatures (Chris and Martin Kratt), ''Sesame Street (Elmo), Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford), Between the Lions (Leona), ZOOM (Caroline), Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Annie), Zoboomafoo (Zoboo), Wimzie's House (Wimzie), Cyberchase (Matt, Jackie and Inez; WKNO only) and Liberty's Kids (Sarah, James, Henri; WLIW only) use this. Note: WKNO, WNPT, WTTW, WHYY, WPTO, WLIW and Kentucky Educational Television use these. Everyone's a Winner: It shows a wheel with a picture of kids' faces on it spinning around. When the wheel slows down, it gradually stops and selects a panel that shows the main character from a PBS Kids show that's coming up next. Barney and Friends (Barney is on the wheel), Teletubbies (Po), Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton), Dragon Tales (Ord), Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Mister Rogers), Caillou (Caillou), Theodore Tugboat (Theodore Tugboat), Pingu (Pingu, WPTO, Only) Noddy (Noddy), The Puzzle Place (Julie Woo), Tots TV (Tillie), Pob's Programme (Pob; WLIW only), Sheira and Loli's Music Dittydoodle Works (Sheira; WLIW only) and Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld (Ribert; WLIW only) use this. Note: WNPT, WTTW, WHYY, WPTO, WLIW, WXEL, Kentucky Educational Television and New Jersey Network use these. Ferris Wheel: It shows a carnival with kids riding on a roller coaster and a clown with balloons. One of the balloons fly away and then to a ferris wheel. On the ferris wheel, Dash grabs the balloon and puts it over his face with the PBS Kids logo with Dash on it. Next to the ferris wheel is a TV screen, and on the screen are clips from a show that's coming up next. Clifford the Big Red Dog (WNIN only), Cyberchase (WFWA only) and Sesame Street (WLIW only) use this. Note: WFWA, WPTO WLIW and WNIN use this. In another, Miss Lori and Hooper knows what's coming up next on PBS Kids. Some stations use the schedules or idents a station idents. For example: WCET. WPTO